L'entre-monde
by Midona Pump'king R. Evans
Summary: CONCOURS [ ZoSan - Fantaisie; Mystère; Drame; Romance; Famille - UA] Il est un endroit entre les mondes, réservé aux gens de la pire espèce. où ils endurent tout ce qu'un homme est capable d'endurer. C'est une légende qui se transmet de nos jours, aux jeunes. Mais lorsque Zoro y est précipité, la réalité qu'il imaginait triste, est loin du compte. Est-ce au moins le bon endroit ?
1. L'entre-monde

**Disclaimer:** Maître Oda est le seul qui peut faire faire des conneries monumentales à ses personnages ET en vivre.

**Rating:** T

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Bonjour à toutes, mes citrouilles ! Vous profitez bien des vacances ? Comme promis, on se retrouve pour le concours de notre irremplaçable **Nathdawn**. Comme promis aussi (à certaines seulement qui se reconnaîtront), je casse mes habitudes et fais un virage à 360 degrés pour vous offrir un **ZoSan**. Le projet du concours était à la base tout autre, ce devait être un UA moderne, se déroulant à Strasbourg, tout ça.. Je vous raconte pas plus, parce que je l'écrirai peut-être pour mon bon plaisir. Et ce que vous voyez à présent était une idée que je gardais sous le coude pour l'écrire comme ça, mais elle me rongeait littéralement alors je n'ai pas réussi à tenir et j'ai inversé les deux histoires. Voilà pour la petite anecdote du jour.

**Avant-propos:** Pour l'histoire, prenez un peu de Pandora Hearts, un peu de Kingdom Hearts, les personnages de One Piece à certaines époques précises et mélangez le tout, voici mon UA !

Les mots imposés apparaîtront dans le chapitre 1, je ne les oublie pas ! Etant donné que j'ai des devoirs de vacances, qui me contraignent à lire 15 bouquins dont les trois quart sont constitués de romans classiques, certaines tournures de phrases peuvent s'en être imprégnées.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**ENJOY IT ! :)**

* * *

Prologue: **L'entre-monde**

* * *

Il faisait noir, terriblement noir. Et froid, de la manière la plus horrible qui soit. Ce n'était pas juste le froid que l'on ressent après un coup de vent, ou en plein hiver. Celui que l'on peut combattre en se réfugiant sous des couches de vêtements, ou dans les bras d'un ami ou d'un parent. C'était une sensation qui venait du plus profond de son être et qui arrivait à faire trembler son âme toute entière; la pauvre petite fille recroquevillée à terre, qui ne cessait de pleurer.

Elle avait peur. Elle avait froid. Elle était seule. Plus jamais elle ne reverrait sa famille et ses amis, elle le savait, on lui avait expliqué. On lui avait dit qu'on lui donnerait ce qu'elle mérite, qu'elle irait dans le pire endroit du monde. Un endroit fait de monstres, idéal pour elle. Car un monstre, c'est ce qu'elle était. On lui l'avait dit aussi, on n'avait jamais cessé de lui le cracher à la figure, pendant des années. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait sortir de là, elle voulait revoir sa mère. Sa tendre mère, qui l'accueillerait avec ce doux sourire, rare, mais tellement réconfortant, qu'elle n'adressait qu'à elle. Elle voulait se réfugier dans ses bras.

Ses sanglots prirent le dessus sur son petit physique, tout chétif et prêt à rompre à tout instant. Elle hurla en levant la tête vers ce qui était autrefois le ciel et ce qui était à présent des ténèbres infinis. Ses épaules se secouèrent vivement, au rythme de ses cris et de ses implorations. «Maman» appelait-elle en vain.

Et pendant un long moment, elle ne savait exactement combien de temps, parce que le temps ne s'écoule pas dans le néant, le néant est cupide et veut garder à lui ses proies pour toute une éternité, elle se déchirait les poumons. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, un autre bruit se fasse entendre. Des pas, quelque part autour d'elle, claquaient. Puis on dit:

**«Qui va là ?»**

L'enfant fit de son mieux pour taire ses sanglots. Elle se mordit les lèvres et frotta ses yeux avec frénésie et tous les espoirs qu'une gamine pouvait faire preuve, pour faire disparaître ses larmes. Elle n'était pas seule ?

**«Qui es-tu ?»**

Un homme venait d'arriver à ses côtés et elle le regarda d'un air fasciné et effrayé. Etait-il un monstre de cet endroit ? Ou une personne comme elle, détestée dans un monde qui ne veut pas d'elle ? Elle ne voulut pas dire son nom, alors, la petite répondit seulement:

**«Je cherche juste à sortir de là, je veux revoir ma mère.»**

L'homme s'assit.

«**T'es la première personne que je rencontre. Je ne te souhaite pas la bienvenue. Je suis Gol D. Roger. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?**

**- Le sol s'est ouvert sous mes pieds et je suis arrivée. On m'a expliqué que je sais des choses que les autres ne savent pas et que pour cela, je ne devais plus exister.**

**- Le savoir est la meilleure des armes, les gens en ont peur. Ils craignent qu'on vienne les dominer grâce à ça. Tu m'as l'air d'être une fillette intelligente. Tu sais où tu es ?**

**- Dans un endroit rempli de monstres, fait pour les gens indésirables.**

**- Presque, oui.** il sourit d'une drôle de manière qui fit déglutir la petite. **C'est le néant. Les gouvernements ont décidé de s'en servir comme prison. Il n'y a rien qui peut subsister ici, tout finit par disparaître, mais ça prend du temps, vachement de temps. J'ai presque oublié pourquoi je suis ici, je galère énormément à me souvenir de ma vie. Et tu finiras comme moi, tu oublieras tout. Avant de te faire bouffer par la folie.»**

De cruelles paroles pour une enfant de huit ans qui ne voulait que vivre. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds et humides. Elle ne voulait rien oublier. Même si ses derniers instants dans le monde s'étaient résumés à une mer de flamme, à des cris haineux à son égard, elle se rappelait surtout les prières que ses quelques amis lui avait destinées, des retrouvailles manquées avec sa mère.

Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, la gamine se recula d'un pas.

«**Je ne veux pas.**

**- Mais maintenant que tu es là, tu n'as pas d'autre choix. Tu es vivante, mais pourtant, tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus morte pour le reste de ton monde.**

**- Et vous avez accepté ça aussi facilement ?** »

Retournement de situation, la question le piqua à vif et Roger resta interdit un moment avant de ricaner franchement, mais la petite percevait quelque chose de presque malsain.

«**Pour qui me prends-tu, gamine ?! Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui abandonne comme ça. J'ai une femme, dehors, tu crois que j'ai envie de la laisser ?! J'ai l'impression que cela fait trop longtemps que je me meurs ici et que ce foutu endroit s'en est pris à ma détermination. Tu pourrais marcher droit devant toi jusqu'à ne plus avoir de jambes, tu ne trouveras rien de plus que ce que tu as sous les yeux. Tu pourrais changer de direction au bout de quelques mètres, ça changerait foutre rien.**

**- Vous cherchez votre femme ?** demanda-t-elle simplement.

- **Non. Je cherche à ne pas la retrouver. Je ne veux pas la revoir ici. C'est dans son monde qu'elle doit vivre et c'est là-bas que je la rejoindrai.**

**- Mais vous venez de dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir de sortir.**»

Roger rit encore. Décidément, cette gamine était vraiment perspicace et ça lui plaisait bien. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas eu de compagnie, il en avait l'impression, et il était tombé sur une petite perle. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

«**S'il y a une chose que m'enlèvera pas ce trou à rat, ce sont mes rêves.**

**- Pourquoi vous êtes arrivé là ? **»

Le rire cessa, l'homme regarda la fillette un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. A ce qu'il avait à dire. Sa mémoire commençait à lui jouer des tours et ce n'était pas à cause de l'âge. Il ne lui restait que des bribes de sa vie antérieure. Le sourire de sa femme, dont le nom lui échappait parfois, à son grand désarroi. Si cet endroit attaquait déjà ce qu'il avait de plus cher à ses yeux, il ne donnerait pas longtemps de sa peau.

Ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel sort, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de raisons valables pour faire subir cela à un homme, aussi cruel qu'il soit. Un flash passa devant ses yeux. Ça y est, il commençait à se rappeler vaguement.

«**J'ai eu l'audace de mener une vie libre.** expliqua-t-il.

- **Votre monde était régie par une tyrannie ?**

**- Non. J'étais pirate, je naviguais comme j'en avais envie.** »

Il sourit en se souvenant un peu plus. Il revoyait son navire, les idiots finis qui formaient son équipage. Mais les visages n'avaient plus de noms. On le sortit de sa douce rêverie, seule folie accordée à un vieillard comme lui dans cet endroit de solitude absolue.

«**Vous voyez, en fait, vous vous souvenez de beaucoup de choses concernant votre vie.**»

Le forban fixa la gamine, interloqué. C'est que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de vrai. Plus la fillette posait de questions, plus il se rappelait sa vie. Des zones d'ombres subsistaient, certes, car on ne peut pas se remémorer toute une vie en si peu de temps, mais c'était déjà un combat gagné contre le néant, gourmand de ce qu'un être pouvait lui offrir et contre ces gens qui l'avaient précipité dans cet endroit infâme pour qu'il y subisse le pire des châtiments. Et ce point lui plaisait tout particulièrement. S'il pouvait se jouer de ces personnes qui le croyaient souffrir mille maux, alors qu'il discutait le plus naturellement du monde, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il laisse cette chance lui filer sous le nez.

Quand bien même il ne pourrait pas lui-même jouir de ce maigre privilège que pouvait accorder une présence en ces lieux sordides, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas le seul fou à braver le gouvernement. De tous les mondes existants, il était nécessairement des parias qui finiraient comme lui et cette jeune enfant. Tous ne se rencontraient pas, c'était évident, mais pour le peu qui aurait la malchance d'arriver en ce lieu précis, il pouvait bien orchestrer ça.

Roger sourit largement.

«**Je suis contente de vous rencontrer. »** avoua soudainement la petite fille en tendant sa main vers l'homme.

**«Elle est vraiment étonnante. »** se dit alors le pirate. « **Pourquoi ?**» poursuivit-il de vive voix.

Il serra alors sa petite paume en une poignée amicale, de celle des gens qui font connaissance, avant de se lever, fixant longuement l'enfant. Elle arborait maintenant un très léger sourire et se balançait discrètement d'une jambe à l'autre, les mains croisées dans son dos.

«**Parce que grâce à vous, je ne suis pas seule. **» expliqua-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras sur son torse, l'intimant ainsi de continuer.

«**Une personne de mon monde m'a dit, avant que j'atterrisse ici: Personne n'est né pour être seul. Je ne comprenait pas exactement le sens de ses paroles, mais...** elle marqua une pause et sourit plus franchement. **Je dois avoir atterri dans le pire endroit qui existe et je suis tombée sur vous. Cette personne parlait de se faire des amis sur qui compter. Vous n'êtes pas mon ami, mais grâce à vous, je ne suis pas seule.**»

Ce qui sembla être une seconde pour eux, mais qui aurait très bien pu être en réalité une année entière s'écoula, avant que ce grand homme brun ne réagisse. Il se prit d'un rire qui parut le plus sincère du monde aux oreilles de la fillette, qui finit par se joindre à lui, dans un éclat qui lui était caractéristique.

«**Ton ami a bien raison. Personne n'est né pour être seul. Quel est ton nom ?** demanda-t-il, une fois son exclamation passée.

- **Nico Robin.**

**- Eh bien, Nico Robin, que dirais-tu d'essayer de fonder quelque chose dans ce néant, à mes côtés, et rire à la barbe des gouvernements qui veulent nous voir souffrir?** »

Voilà, il en serait ainsi, sa décision était prise. Gol D. Roger, façonnerait sa volonté pour les générations futures qui auraient choisi la même voie que lui, celle de la liberté, de la vie que l'on croque à pleines dents et dont on profite sans aucune limite ni restriction et qui, par faute d'avoir été trop heureux au milieu des gens qui ne l'étaient pas forcément, se verraient précipiter dans cet endroit infâme.

Et alors que les deux compagnons d'infortune s'en allaient dans une direction inconnue, la lumière apparut dans ce rien qu'était maintenant leur monde.

* * *

_«Personne dans ce monde n'est né pour être seul.»_

**Jaguar D. Saulo**

* * *

Voilà pour ce qui est du Prologue. Oui, j'ai un problème avec les enfants en ce moment et les faire pleurer est mon doux plaisir. Heureusement que ce n'est que dans mes écrits ! Mais j'ai un autre problème avec Gol D. Roger. Je le vois comme l'homme qui n'abandonne jamais, comme un Luffy en cent fois pire, quelque chose comme ça. Alors s'il commence à décliner, c'est parce qu'il est dans le néant depuis très longtemps. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il ne soit pas OCC ! C'est ma vision, que je vous donne.

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Si vous vous posez des questions, je vous aime et je vous écoute, si vous avez des réclamations, des remarques, je suis toute ouïe aussi ! Le bouton review est juste là-dessous.

**A bientôt, mes citrouilles ! :D**


	2. Troublante arrivée

**Disclaimer:** Maître Oda est le seul qui peut faire faire des conneries monumentales à ses personnages ET en vivre.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** ZoSan - SanZo

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Hello les kiwis ! Voilà un petit mois qui est passé entre le prologue et l'arrivée du chapitre 1, j'ai un peu honte... Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos chaleureux commentaires, ils m'ont fait super plaisir, vous êtes des anges ! J'espère que vous ne regretterez pas de me suivre sur ce chemin très biscornu. Tout est ficelé et quasiment écrit, les réponses viendront dans le suivant et dernier chapitre !

**ENJOY IT ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1: **Troublante arrivée**

* * *

On a toujours en tête ce cliché bien précis. Lequel veut que, lorsqu'il se passe quelque chose, quand on assiste à un moment tragique, le ciel soit en accord avec celui-ci. Il devient soudainement noir de nuages et la pluie se met à tomber sans discontinu, comme si les cieux étaient en résonance avec la tristesse et le déchirement que l'on ressent sur le coup.

Mais ce n'est qu'une connerie phénoménale qui n'a sa place que dans les films.

**1**

Un soleil affreusement radieux trônait trop fièrement au milieu de l'azur presque irréel lorsqu'il est arrivé ici. Il aurait cru se faire narguer par le temps. Tellement stupide...

Ébloui par les raies vives et chaudes de cet astre qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude d'admirer, il protégea sa vision de sa main et resta ainsi à regarder fixement les rares nuages itinérants, sans bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de plus. Alors c'était cela ? Ce monde de vide, cet espace réservé aux parias, il ressemblait à cela. Une petite bourgade tranquille et ensoleillée.

Rabattant finalement sa paume contre ses yeux, il se prit à ricaner. Ses épaules se soulevaient rapidement, presque nerveusement et convulsivement. Puis se fut bientôt au tour de sa poitrine, et il partit en un éclat de rire fou et incontrôlable. Alors, il rit, il rit, inlassablement. Sa situation était tellement risible, après tout. Il était si pathétique ! Il venait d'atterrir dans le pire endroit de la terre et tout ce à quoi il pensait était cette foutu boule de lumière suspendue dans le ciel ! Ah si on le voyait ainsi..

Un éclair passa sous les paupières mi-closes de l'homme blessé et allongé au milieu de la rue déserte. Des visages familiers, tous plus souriant les uns que les autres. Ses amis, sa famille, son village. Et son rire démentiel se mua en un cri de rage tandis qu'il éclata avec force le poing qu'il avait devant les yeux sur les pavés de cette petite rue.

Il avait tout perdu. Absolument tout. Son combat, ses proches, sa fierté et son monde entier. Il se retrouvait maintenant dans l'entre-monde. Il n'avait pas cessé de vivre, pourtant il n'était plus vraiment vivant. Il était passé de «l'autre côté», celui des oubliés, celui de l'autre mort.

Il grinça des dents. Comment pourrait-il les aider maintenant ? Comment pourrait-il les retrouver ? Ce devait être possible. Aussi abominable qu'on disait cet endroit, il existait forcément un moyen de s'en échapper. Tous les livres qui en parlaient, toutes les légendes qui s'étaient fondées sur son existence s'étaient visiblement plantées sur toute la ligne. Il était bien loin le néant qui vous dévore et ce sentiment béant de solitude qui tue peu à peu votre raison. Ce n'était qu'un petit village désert, aux maisons à colombages bleus bien entretenues, décorées généreusement de géranium de toutes les gammes de rouges. Ça sentait le soleil et les fleurs, où étaient toutes ces macabres promesses de **douleur** et de déraison ?

Avec un peu de chance, il avait évité ce lieu tristement fameux qu'était l'entre-monde et avait atterri il ne savait trop où. Cela voudrait alors dire qu'il pourrait retrouver les siens. Qu'il pourrait retourner se battre à leurs côtés et vaincre ce seigneur de misère qui mettait à mal l'école de celui qu'il considérait comme son père spirituel.

Il avait fait sa vie dans un village sans histoire, sur une île un peu oubliée, mais pas perdue pour autant. Il s'était consacré, et il aurait voulu l'être jusqu'à son dernier souffle, au maniement du sabre, aux côtés de sa presque sœur et son maître. Cet homme, pourtant si jeune, avait livré des batailles qu'on ne pouvait imaginer, il avait été marqué de la pire des manières par ses luttes incessantes pour aider les siens une **blessure**, qui aurait pourtant du lui être fatale, s'il n'était pas ce gaillard robuste et entraîné, ornée son torse dans son intégralité. Elle lui avait fait souffrir mille maux, mais il en tirait une fierté que seuls ceux ayant lutté dans des combats pareils aux siens pouvaient comprendre. Il avait traversé ce que peu de gens de son jeune âge avait eut à traverser.

Il était au début d'une vie déjà bien marquée, mais le destin avait voulu qu'elle cesse ce jour-là. Ce jour où sa route croisa, les peureux diraient malheureusement, lui et sa famille meurtrie diraient qu'il s'agissait d'une chance inconsidérée, celle du meilleur bretteur de son monde. Sa témérité l'avait poussé à aller de l'avant, face à une mort que tous pensaient certaine, mais qui ne l'avait aucunement effrayé. Il avait sorti ses armes, le torse droit et fier. Il n'avait pas failli un seul instant, même lorsque la lame d'ébène de son adversaire glissa sur son visage et lui ôta la vision du côté gauche. Pas un cri, juste une grimace et un grognement, à peine audible au milieu des éclats des sabres s'entrechoquant et de la pluie battante qui fouettait sa peau. Rien de plus, pas même une malédiction à l'encontre de son ennemi qui venait de le priver de son œil. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même de n'avoir pas su se protéger et laisser cette opportunité à son rival.

Rival... Non, il ne l'était pas. Cet homme était loin, très loin de lui. Il ne pouvait utiliser ce mot pour le qualifier, lui qui n'était qu'une pierre sur la route de l'épéiste le plus émérite de son pays. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui causer ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure. Cela avait été avec toute la peine du monde qu'il avait seulement trancher un pan de sa cape. Et il restait encore certain que ce n'était que par le bon vouloir de son adversaire qu'il avait réussi.

Ce devait être là son plus grand regret. Plus encore que d'avoir été forcé de laisser sa famille livrée à elle-même (quelque part, il savait qu'elle pouvait se défendre seule), son remord le plus vif était de ne pas avoir réussi à battre cet homme, qu'il s'était pourtant juré de surpasser. Ce même homme qui l'avait précipité ici. Tout s'était passé très vite, après sa blessure au visage. La douleur, vive sur le coup, l'avait fait reculé de quelques pas et il avait, le plus bêtement du monde, fini par tomber dans un trou dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence sur le terrain du dojo. Il avait juste eu le temps de s'accrocher aux parois de l'orifice pour essayer de s'en sortir, mais déjà il s'était senti étrangement aspiré vers le fond infini sous ses pieds. Il put à peine voir sa presque sœur accourir vers lui avant de lâcher prise.

Elle avait dû oublier son combat pour venir vers lui, elle avait certainement dû devenir une cible facile. Cette idiote, elle faisait toujours passer les autres avant elle-même. C'était noble, et tout à son honneur, mais il se souvenait du nombre incalculable de fois où elle s'était mise dans une situation dangereuse par pure inquiétude à son sujet. Bon **sang**...Il fallait qu'il trouve impérativement le moyen de revenir d'où il arrivait. Qu'il s'assure qu'elle aille bien, que son maître était sauf, que son monde était encore debout.

Mais alors qu'il cogitait, il ne sentit presque pas la terre tournoyer autour de lui et sa conscience le quitter.

**2**

Dans un quartier voisin, celui où le canal, traversé par de trop rares **bateaux**, coupait en deux ce petit coin paisible, un bruit d'eau et des éclats de rire résonnèrent soudainement. Une bande d'amis traversait les arches maintenant le pont au dessus du chemin aquatique, lorsque l'un d'eux eut l'idée délirante de pousser son compagnon dans l'eau verte et couverte d'algue. L'hilarité avait frappé tout le monde, excepté la victime de cette farce qui les regardait, toute boudeuse.

Il leur en fallait peu pour rire à ces idiots.

«**C'est pas drôle les gars, sérieux ! Ça pue et s'est rempli de vase ! **» se plaignit le jeune homme, au nez particulièrement long, ne faisant pourtant pas cesser les exclamations hilares de ses amis.

«**Tu devrais voir ta tête, Usopp, c'est trop marrant !** Cria un garçon, un peu plus petit que les autres, qui riait à gorge déployée en se tenant les côtes.

- **Luffy ! Aide-moi, abruti ! **»

Le susnommé, sous les réprimandes de celui qui avait subit les conséquences de sa blague, essaya de contenir ses ricanements, sans réussir à empêcher ses épaules de se secouer convulsivement. Il s'approcha alors du bord et tendit ses bras vers l'infortuné baigneur, un grand sourire un peu moqueur sur les lèvres.

Et alors que l'autre se saisissait de l'aide ainsi offerte, tirant sur les poignets de son ami pour s'extirper de la vase, un souffle de vent vint geler son torse trempé de l'eau froide du canal. Puis en un instant, à peine le temps de battre des cils, Usopp se retrouva à nouveau immergé entre les algues.

Luffy lui, s'était entièrement redressé et avait le nez pointé vers le ciel qu'il semblait fixer avec quelques suspicions. Et, tandis que le garçon au long nez s'agaçait d'avantage encore, il le coupa net et s'exclama : «Il est arrivé ! » avant de partir à vive allure vers une destination connue de lui seul. Ses amis restèrent perplexes, se contentant de s'interroger silencieusement du regard.

Luffy était un jeune homme très actif, qui courait partout et s'emportait pour un rien. La moindre petite nouvelle était susceptible de lui donner un élan inimaginable, parfois pour pas grand chose. Ses excès d'énergie étaient parfois très impressionnant, mais on s'en accoutumait vite. On ne s'étonnait plus de ses réactions bien plus que vives, qui donnaient presque l'impression qu'il surjouait pour égayer ses amis. On s'inquiétait juste de sa nouvelle destination.

Et soudain, ils eurent la réponse à leur interrogation ce genre particulier d'élan ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Du moins, certains d'entre ces amis, les plus vieux, avaient compris, à force de l'observer, qu'il avait toujours rapport à la même affaire. Les autres s'étaient laissés dire par les premiers de quoi il s'agissait.

Les plus vieux de cette petite bande se nommaient Nami et Sanji. Quoique la notion de vieux est incorrect puisque le temps ne s'écoule plus ici. Le jour a l'air de durer cent ans et la nuit cent autre années. L'on y meurt à dix-neuf ans comme à quatre-vingt dix. Nous dirons qu'ils étaient ceux présents dans cet endroit étrange depuis le plus longtemps. Ils avaient vu arriver ici Usopp et Vivi.

Personne ne se souciait de cette absence de temps, que l'on ne remarquait même pas du reste. Ils savouraient leur semblant de vie du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils faisaient fi de ce qui n'était plus utile ici. Leur existence passée n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas totalement disparu des mémoires.

Nami avait entièrement oublié son ancienne condition, sa captivité particulière et la haine qu'elle vouait au seigneur des terres qu'elle habitait. Elle avait omit la rébellion qu'elle avait mené face à lui, qui avait coûté la vie à la moitié de son village et qui lui avait valut son arrivée ici. Elle avait effacé de sa mémoire le nom de sa sœur Nojiko et de la femme qui les avait élevées avec tout l'amour qu'il était possible d'offrir à deux gamines abandonnées par des parents irresponsables.

Bien sûr, cela n'avait jamais été le souhait de cette jolie rousse, et cela c'était fait à ses dépends. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus que la sensation d'être née hors de cette ville, rien de plus et rien de moins. Pour autant, elle n'en souffre aucun mal, tout cela c'est fait très naturellement et, entourée de compagnons, elle est la plus radieuse des créatures.

Sanji lui, avait gardé quelques bribes de sa vie passée, car il est arrivé ici bien après Nami. Mais elles étaient infimes à l'échelle de toute une existence. Il ne lui restait que la certitude d'avoir été cuisinier sur un bateau de croisière aussi grand qu'une île et une silhouette noircie dont il peinait à se rappeler. Cependant, cet endroit lui avait retiré tout souvenir à revisiter la nuit. A lui non plus cela ne pesait pas plus qu'il ne fallait, les idioties de ses amis suffisaient à distraire son esprit, il s'occupait en les grondant, mais les aimait bien.

Seulement, Sanji ne savait pas que bientôt, la brèche de son ancienne existence allait s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Pour l'instant, après un regard entendu vers ses camarades d'infortune, et avoir sorti Usopp de la vase dans laquelle il trempait, il s'élança en leur compagnie à la suite de Luffy. Ce fut sans trop de mal qu'il le rattrapa, quelques rues plus loin, mais ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune homme cessa sa course qu'il put arriver à sa hauteur.

«**Hé, regardez, regardez ! **» s'écria joyeusement l'adolescent en sautillant autour de sa trouvaille.

Puis, cessant de s'agiter ainsi, il laissa à ses amis la place pour venir et voir de plus près ce visage qui allait à présent faire parti de leur vie d'oubliés. C'était un jeune homme, comme chacun d'eux, à croire que les malheurs du monde ne frappaient que les nouvelles générations, il avait d'étonnant cheveux verts.

Et alors que tous s'approchèrent pour l'observer mieux, poussé par leur curiosité qui les forçait à se poser mille questions à son sujet, Sanji fut le seul qui recula de quelques pas.

«**Il est encore vivant, vous croyez ?** demanda Usopp.

- **Vu ses blessures, ça va peut-être pas durer. **» fit remarquer Vivi qui pointait l'oeil totalement ensanglanté du nouvel arrivant.

La petite bande le considéra un instant silencieusement en plissant le nez, jusqu'à ce que le blessé ne grogne dans son inconscience.

«**Il va bientôt se réveiller, il vaut mieux le transporter à l'abri et s'occuper de ça.**»

Nami, les mains sur les hanches, donnait les ordres, comme elle le faisait très souvent depuis qu'elle était ici.

«**Sanji**, appela-t-elle en se tournant vers le blond qui fumait à quelques pas, **tu le transportes.**»

Ce dernier, qui était resté en retrait depuis le début, ne protesta pas le moins du monde. Un sourire bien heureux vint se former sur ses traits alors qu'il tapait dans ses mains.

«**Tout ce que tu veux, ma chère Nami.**»

Mais même le ton le plus gai du monde ne put cacher son manque d'enthousiasme. Ce n'était pas contre Nami, loin de là. Il l'adorait, parfois plus que de raison, comme il aimait Vivi et toutes les femmes. Le blond vivait pour elles et les choyait, autant qu'il était humainement possible de choyer une femme. Usopp disait qu'il devait certainement être un satyre dans une autre vie. Mais c'était une autre histoire et si son trouble ne provenait pas de la rousse, Sanji le portait actuellement sur son dos.

**3**

Ils arrivèrent alors à leur petit abri. C'était un appartement modeste, on aurait pu dire en piteux état. Mais c'est bien souvent dans les lieux les plus délabrés que règne l'ambiance la plus chaleureuse et celui-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Il y avait une cuisine et une grande pièce à vivre, coupée en deux parties par une moitié de mur. La première partie ressemblait vaguement à un salon, il y avait un canapé sur lequel, en s'asseyant, on pouvait sentir les ressorts usés, et une télé qui semble n'avoir jamais fonctionné. La deuxième moitié ne ressemble à pas grand chose, une table, quelques chaises branlante et des murs contre lesquels reposaient de grands matelas que cette famille recomposée mettait à terre la nuit pour dormir.

L'endroit ne comptait qu'une chambre, qui appartenait à Luffy, mais il n'y dormait que rarement et seulement avec une seule personne, qu'il désignait lui-même. Personne d'autre n'entrait. Le reste des nuits, il les passait avec tous ses compagnons, sur les matelas au sol.

Il existait bien une autre pièce dans ce petit appartement, mais elle était un peu oubliée, car dissimulée entre quelques éléments de cuisine bancals et n'avait pour fonction que celle de débarras. C'était pourtant une mine à trésor que l'un des habitants de ce triste lieu avait commencé à explorer à l'insu des autres.

Mais pour le moment, Sanji avait déposé l'infirme sur le vieux canapé vert sombre du salon et Luffy avait bondi sur le dossier pour mieux rester auprès de lui. Les autres étaient également dans la pièce, trousse de secours en main.

C'est Vivi qui fut désignée pour donner les soins. Nami préférant largement avoir en main une poêle à frire que des bandages, car après tout, on ne savait pas vraiment quel genre de personne pouvait atterrir ici.

«**Tu devrais te détendre**, suggéra Usopp qui la trouvait largement trop crispée, **tu risques rien.**

**- Il a l'air louche, t'as vu toutes les blessures qu'il a ? Si ça se trouve dans son monde, c'était un mercenaire sanguinaire.** Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

- **Mais il n'a même plus d'arme ! Il nous fera rien.**

**- T'as vu les pectoraux qu'il a ?! Il pourrait te faire voler à travers l'appart rien qu'en te mettant une baffe.**

**- T'es folle. Et parano. Y'a aucun risque. Dis-lui, Sanji,** implora le jeune homme.

- **Il a raison. **» répondit-il mollement.

Il n'était pas dans la conversation et, à dire vrai, il n'avait pas l'air d'être là du tout. Adossé contre le mur, le blond ressassait ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur l'invité.

Ni Usopp, ni Vivi n'avaient plongé Sanji dans un tel trouble à leur arrivée. Aucun d'eux n'avait secoué sa mémoire car il les avait associés à des visages de son passé. Mais cet homme allongé là, il lui semblait le connaître. Etait-ce possible ? Sur toutes les personnes que l'on envoyait ici, combien avait la chance d'atterrir dans cette ville ? Et de combien étaient alors les probabilités que deux personnes d'un même monde aient cette même chance ? C'était tout à fait impossible.

Un flash passa sous ses paupières mi-closes et le fit grimacer imperceptiblement. Un morceau de sa vie passée qu'il croyait avoir totalement perdu.

L'intervention de Vivi, qui se redressa après avoir bandé l'oeil du blessé, l'empêcha de se plonger trop profondément dans des souvenirs qui resurgissaient et il l'en remercia silencieusement. Luffy sauta du dossier sur le sol.

«**Sa blessure n'est pas très grave, il devrait s'en tirer. Il fera certainement de la **_**fièvre**_** pendant quelques jours, il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste alité.** expliqua la médecin improvisée, avant de se faire saisir vivement par les épaules par Luffy.

- **Tu gères, Vivi ! Il va bientôt se réveiller ?**

**- J-Je ne sais pas trop. Il a l'air solide, alors je dirais oui.** balbutia la bleuté, le rouge aux joues.»

La réponse ravit le jeune maître des lieux qui sautilla sur place, égayé encore d'avantage par la nouvelle.

«**Je vais rester là alors, j'vous sonne quand il ouvre les yeux.**

**- Aucun soucis, on sera à côté.** s'empressa de répondre Nami en se saisissant du bras d'Usopp. **Viens avec moi, toi. Y'a une partie de Poker qui nous attend.**»

Le pauvre n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il se trouva entraîner par son amie, Vivi sur leurs talons, non sans un regard par dessus son épaule vers le petit brun.

Cela avait toujours été comme cela. Lorsqu'ils accueillaient un nouveau compagnon, ils laissaient toujours Luffy seul pour son réveil. Il en avait été ainsi pour chacun d'entre eux et personne n'avait cherché à aller contre cette règle que ce gamin si énergique avait réussi à instaurer avec un grand naturel.

C'était Luffy qui leur apprenait à chacun où est-ce qu'ils se trouvaient, ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Il parlait pendant un long moment avant de faire les présentations au reste du groupe. On ne savait pas s'il discutait toujours des mêmes choses ou si chaque échange était unique. Ils ne conversaient pas de cela ensemble. Ils préféraient ne pas évoquer qu'ils avaient tous dépérit dans cet endroit.

On ne parlait pas des malheurs, ou seulement avec Luffy, qui avait l'extraordinaire force de les écouter avec le plus grand sourire du monde et de leur montrer qu'ils pouvaient relativiser.

Mais cette fois-ci dérogera à la règle.

Sanji n'avait pas suivit le petit groupe pour leur partie de cartes. Il était resté adossé contre le mur et regardait le brun, qui lui s'était assis en tailleur près du canapé, dans les yeux.

«**Je peux te parler ? **demanda le blond.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais le frigo, c'est pas moi qui l'ait vidé, promis ! Quand je le vide, je le remplis juste après, c'est vrai !**»

Il avait débité cela à une vitesse ahurissante en brandissant ses bras entre lui et son ami, comme s'il craignait de se prendre son coup de pied ravageur. Le responsable de la cuisine se décolla du mur en ricanant. Non, ce n'était pas de cela qu'il voulait parler. Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps déjà que le frigo devait être en quelque sorte magique, puisqu'il suffisait d'une nuit pour qu'il soit à nouveau plein de tout ce dont cette jolie bande de bras cassés avait besoin.

Maintenant, il savait que c'était l'oeuvre de Luffy. Mais comment il s'y prenait était un tout autre mystère. Il n'y avait aucune épicerie dans cette ville.

Sanji s'assit à son tour par terre.

«**J'ai une faveur à te demander.**»

Le petit chef de bande plissa le front et pencha la tête de côté, il ne voyait absolument pas ce que son ami pouvait bien lui demander et encore moins ce qui le troublait. Il fallait dire que, de toute les personnes qu'il avait vu ici, le blond était l'une des plus étranges et imprévisibles. Il était même sûr qu'il ne réagissait pas de la même manière à cet endroit.

Devant le mutisme de son interlocuteur, le plus vieux s'autorisa à continuer. Il détacha alors son regard de celui d'ébène du garçon pour le poser sur l'inconscient allongé.

«**J'aimerais que tu me laisses m'occuper de son cas. **»

La perplexité s'en alla, et se fut au tour de la surprise de peindre les traits de Luffy. C'était bien la première fois qu'on voulait prendre sa place comme ça. Il laissa son regard faire des aller-retours entre son ami et le nouvel arrivant. Pourquoi ? c'était la question qui le turlupinait, mais qu'il se retint de poser. En fait, en y réfléchissant, cela pouvait être une drôle d'expérience. Il allait certainement bien en rire. Et puis, il y avait cette lueur si vive dans les yeux du blond qui lui intimait qu'il pouvait bien lui laisser son rôle.

«**Tu le connais ?** demanda le plus jeune.

- **Non. Mais j'ai un pressentiment.** »

Ses yeux ne se détachaient pas un instant de l'infirme, qui semblait presque l'hypnotiser. Le brun n'attendit pas, il haussa les épaules, comme si tout cela lui fut égal et il se redressa alors.

Sanji avait toute sa confiance, il avait ce quelque chose de spécial par rapport aux autres, qui glissait à l'oreille de Luffy qu'il pouvait -et même qu'il devait- le laisser faire. Il était de ces gens très rares qu'il lui était arrivé de rencontrer bien avant et avec lesquelles il avait toujours lié quelque de plus particulier.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, l'adolescent s'étira de tout son long avant de tourner les talons.

«**Je te le laisse, alors. J'suis à côté si tu as besoin.**» dit-il avant de galoper joyeusement vers ses amis, dans la pièce suivante, hurlant qu'il voulait une place pour jouer aussi.

Sanji attendit qu'il soit hors de son champ de vision pour soupirer longuement et s'allumer une cigarette. D'ordinaire, jamais il ne fumait dans le salon, et par extension, très rarement à l'intérieur, seulement, cette journée n'avait rien des autres, alors autant continuer les anomalies.

Recrachant un nuage de fumée dans l'air, le blond repensa à la demande qu'il venait de formuler et, lorsqu'il se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas fait la bonne chose, le souvenir d'une silhouette floue, de quelques murmures échangés lui revint et le fit frissonner. Ses yeux, qui avaient suivit le chemin de la fumée qu'il soufflait se posèrent alors sur l'homme allongé sur le canapé.

_«**Ils vont bientôt arriver.** » Un souffle chaud contre son oreille. Une main serrant une autre et une prière, presque inaudible. «**Reste. Juste un peu. **» Un sourire. «**Parce que tu m'as déjà vu me barrer avant l'heure? **» Une étreinte réconfortante, la chaleur des bras d'un être aimé. Il est bien là, il souhaiterait y rester toute sa vie. Mais sa vie s'arrête ici et il n'a aucun moyen de la prolonger. Au moins auprès de lui, il a l'impression que le temps s'écoule plus doucement, goutte par goutte. «**Merci, Zoro.**» Un baiser, plein de tendresse, plein de tous ces mots qu'ils n'ont plus le temps de se dire, de ces promesses silencieuses et de leurs sentiments. Le dernier._

Comme le nuage autour de lui, Sanji chasse ses souvenirs d'un geste de la main. Son regard n'avait pas quitté l'inconscient et il n'avait pas senti les bribes de son ancienne vie le submerger. Il grinça des dents quand il sentit son cœur, affolé par tous ces surgissements, battre à tout rompre. C'en était presque douloureux.

Il croyait sincèrement que l'homme passionné qu'il avait été dans son autre existence était mort en arrivant ici. Il pensait qu'en ces lieux, les sentiments n'avaient plus leur place. Il l'aurait voulu. Puis il fallut que ce type arrive et qu'il lui rappelle tout ce qu'il avait oublié.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua alors. Pourquoi l'avait-il effacé de sa mémoire ? S'il ne voulait plus de ces sentiments là, il ne s'était jamais dit qu'il mettrait à la trappe tous les souvenirs qui y étaient liés. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela qu'il avait omit de son ancienne vie. Il en existait d'innombrables autres qu'il semblait avoir rayé de sa mémoire sans même s'en rendre compte. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, c'était vraiment...

Le cours de ses pensées prit fin en même temps que sa cigarette qu'il écrasa contre le sol. Il en avait vu d'autre, ce n'était pas une petite brûlure qui allait se remarquer parmi toutes les traces de vie sur ce parterre.

Sanji se leva. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce d'à côté. Tous riaient joyeusement en jouant à il ne savait quel jeu. Puis il s'approcha du canapé et se pencha au dessus de son occupant. Sa ressemblance avec la silhouette de ses souvenirs étaient vraiment troublantes. La même carrure, les mêmes cheveux particuliers, les mêmes traits durs et sérieux. Et le même oeil ambre qui à cet instant, semblaient briller de fureur. Hein ?!

Dans la pièce adjacente, un grand rire éclata, couvert bientôt par tout un tas de protestations. Nami venait de gagner la partie pour la dixième fois consécutive, faisant râler ses partenaires de jeu. Heureusement que rien n'était misé, ils auraient tout perdu.

«**Tu triches, Nami, c'est pas possible ! **» Protesta Luffy, d'une voix criarde d'enfant contrarié.

Mais la rousse ne put rétorquer, et son sourire contenté disparut bien vite lorsqu'elle, comme les trois autres, sentirent le mur vibrer violemment et un des matelas reposant contre, tomber à terre.

«**TOI ! **»

Un cri de rage acheva de dissiper l'ambiance heureuse qui régnait entre eux et les fit se précipiter vers le salon, d'où venait vraisemblablement toute l'agitation. Cette voix ne leur était pas connue. Et Sanji ne criait pas de cette manière. Cela ne pouvait que signifier que le blessé s'était réveillé.

«**Sanji !** » s'écria Vivi en se stoppant net, face à la situation de son ami.

Celui-ci était écrasé contre le mur, retenu à la gorge par la main puissante de ce nouvel arrivant agressif qui le fixait d'un air mauvais.

«**Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! **» pesta l'homme aux cheveux verts.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Je ne suis pas très satisfaite du ressorti de Luffy, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement.. m'enfin ! A la base, il devait se finir bien après cette scène-ci, mais je n'avais pas envie d'un chapitre trop long, alors j'ai revu le plan. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! C'est encore une entrée en matière si je puis dire, le gros est à venir. Si vous avez des questions (qui n'emmènent pas à du spoil, of course), je suis là !

**A tout bientôt :)**


	3. Ils vivent de sa Volonté

**Disclaimer:** Maître Oda est le seul qui peut faire faire des conneries monumentales à ses personnages ET en vivre.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** ZoSan - SanZo

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Je suis une larve ! J'avais dis dans le précédent chapitre que celui-ci devait être le dernier, mais j'avais tellement de chose à raconter que ça n'a pas tenu dans un seul. Donc la suite est pour plus tard et avant le 31. Je m'excuse pour ne pas répondre à toutes les reviews et même à vous lire, quand bien même 10 000 histoires m'intéressent. A vrai dire, je prépare mon déménagement, alors je passe le temps qu'il me reste à écrire. Mais je vous fais à tous de gros poutous à la bave de citrouille. Mais trêve de blabla. Je vous laisse avec un Zoro fou furieux et quelques réponses pour d'autres énigmes naissantes !

**ENJOY IT ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2: **Ils vivent de sa Volonté**

* * *

1

**«Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! »**

La question tonna, plus à l'égal à une menace qu'à une véritable interrogation. Un mal de crâne lui vrillait toute la tête et faisait tourner toute la pièce à son regard trop largement rétréci. Son œil le faisait souffrir, mais la douleur n'avait encore cheminé dans son cerveau, il y avait juste ce visage, qu'il fixait avec rage.

Qu'est ce que cet enfoiré de première classe foutait dans cet endroit ?! Même à moitié crevé, il ne pouvait donc pas avoir la paix ?!

Sa prise se raffermit autour du cou de sa victime alors que le souvenir du rictus et du ricanement de ce connard lui revint. Il avait l'impression de bouillir de colère, en proie à la fièvre qui le rongeait et à l'incompréhension. Mais les questions qui le harcelaient, il les repoussait dans un coin de son esprit. Savoir ce qu'il fichait dans cet appartement minable, il n'en avait rien à carrer et ceci jusqu'à savoir comment ce type avait pu le suivre dans cet endroit.

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. La même tignasse blonde qui recouvrait son œil droit, la même allure, le même sourcil ridiculement entortillé qui lui donnait son air débile mais... qui le rendait unique. Impossible qu'un autre con ait pu penser lui aussi que ça pouvait donner du charme.

La personne à qui il faisait face, il ne pouvait s'agir que lui. Ce lieutenant de ce Doflamingo, qui avait mené l'assaut sur son village, avant l'arrivée de celui qui le précipita dans le néant. Si c'était bien Mihawk qui l'avait envoyé ici.

L'homme aux cheveux verts secoua la tête nerveusement, comme s'il était pris d'un tic. Des perles de sueurs coulèrent sur son front. A nouveau, il entendait des plus distinctement le ricanement de cette vermine, au milieu de tous ses amis, parmi les jeunes apprentis de son maître, qu'il avait mis à terre sans état d'âme, peu importait leur âge, leur capacité à se battre, leur dangerosité. Il les avait fait tous tomber.

Il secoua encore la tête, un nouveau flash passa devant ses yeux. Le sourire hautement contenté de cet homme, qui le regardait tomber dans ce «rien » pour y mourir, petit à petit. Un sourire qui lui fendait le visage d'un air malsain. Sa presque soeur n'avait pas abandonné son combat pour lui, c'était vers son adversaire qu'elle courait. Bordel, cet enfoiré !

«**Laisse-le !**»

Une voix le sortit de sa torpeur. Il sursauta presque avant de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Une fille aux longs cheveux roux avait fait un pas, peu sûr, en avant et le fixait, d'un air défiant. Elle n'était pourtant pas dangereuse et il en détourna bien vite son attention.

Un vif pique de douleur, qui semblait lui broyer tout le crâne, le força à fermer l'oeil, qu'il ouvrit aussitôt en sentant le blond s'agiter entre ses doigts. Il les serra d'avantage.

«**Réponds ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Kuroashi ?! **»

Sa question était presque un hurlement à présent. Le hurlement d'un homme épuisé, d'un homme qui souffrait mille maux, qui ne comprenait pas et qui, par dessus tout, était à bout.

Sanji, lui non plus, ne saisit pas ce que lui reprochait ce type. Mais ce qu'il percevait très bien, était qu'il allait prochainement manquer d'air s'il ne faisait rien. Alors il laissa ses craintes et ses questionnements dans un coin de son esprit et riposta. Il enfonça son genou dans l'estomac de son agresseur qui, déjà affaibli, le lâcha immédiatement et se recula. Le blond n'attendit pas qu'il s'en remette pour lui flanquer un autre coup. Sa jambe se leva, et son talon partit s'écraser à l'arrière de son crâne, lui faisant rencontrer le sol.

Vivi glapit sous la violence de la scène et s'accrocha aux épaules de Luffy, qui regardait tout cela, les yeux brillant d'intérêt et de curiosité.

«**Je ne suis pas Kuroashi ! **» cria presque Sanji, pantelant, alors qu'il portait une main à sa gorge rouge.

Et tandis qu'il essayait autant que possible de redonner à sa respiration un rythme normal, son adversaire se redressa avec peine, recrachant un peu de son estomac, de salive et de sang. Retombé aussitôt après s'être complètement levé, l'homme aux cheveux verts essuya ses lèvres dans son bras, sans quitter une seconde des yeux le visage de celui qu'il appelait Kuroashi.

Mépris. Dégoût. Colère.

Sanji ne savait laquelle de ces trois émotions brûlait le plus dans l'oeil unique de ce type. Il en oublia presque l'image flou de son passé que ce même visage avait ravivé. Ce n'était pas du tout lui. L'homme qu'il avait connu avait beau avoir la même apparence, il avait beau être son jumeau presque parfait, il n'avait jamais vu briller ce genre de sentiment dans ses pupilles, quand bien même ils se disputaient et qu'une colère noire l'emportait. Cet homme, face à lui, était un parfait inconnu.

Mais ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, fut ce petit éclair fou qui traversa sa tête toute entière, amenant des questions qu'il ne se posera réellement que plus tard. Qu'est ce que son monde devait être pour l'avoir façonné de cette manière ? Qu'est-ce qu'un homme avait à affronter pour être autant en colère ? Quel rôle avait-il dans son monde, puisqu'il semblait, au vu de ses agissements, qu'il devait en être ? Que lui avait-il fait ?

Une interrogation, plus forte et largement plus folle que les autres, laissa une trace dans son esprit. Chacun était présent dans le monde de l'autre. Pouvaient-ils être liés ? Cette idée, la petite empreinte de cette légère folie de l'Homme, lui fit demander :

«**Toi, qui es-tu ?**

**- Sanji, ménage-le ! Il est blessé !**»

L'interpellé tourna la tête. Vivi. Toujours aussi soucieuse des autres. Il l'avait sentit lui-même dans le ton de sa voix, il n'avait jamais été aussi dur envers quelqu'un. Il soupira, alors que l'autre se mettait debout avec mal. Immédiatement, l'adolescente vint lui proposer son aide, une main bienveillante déjà posée avec douceur sur son bras ferme. Mais il la repoussa au moment même, l'envoyant à terre, à son tour.

Le gentleman réagit sans attendre, son pied retrouva le chemin du ventre de l'homme à terre pour l'écraser.

«**On ne traite pas une demoiselle comme ça!**» s'écria-t-il.

Et, tandis que la petite bleuté glapit et priait son ami de faire cesser les coups, Nami s'approcha de l'oreille de Luffy.

**«Tu feras mieux de les arrêter, ça va vraiment dégénérer ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de t'occuper de ça ?»**

Le brun se tourna vers elle, les poings sur les hanches, le sourire aux lèvres.

«**Sanji m'a dit qu'il voulait s'en charger. Puis, tu trouves pas ça intéressant ?!** rétorqua-t-il, avec tout l'entrain du monde.

- **J'vais t'en mettre de l'intéressant quand il y aura un mort dans le salon, espèce d'idiot !**»

Alors, après avoir imprimé ses quatorze phalanges sur la figure de son pseudo «chef» et s'être avancée près des deux belligérants, la rousse usa de ses cordes vocales, qu'elle savait vivement entraînées à cet usage. Elle hurla donc, de manière à les faire cesser promptement :

«**C'est pas bientôt fini tout ça ?!** » son regard se fixa sur le nouvel arrivant. «**Tes problèmes ne sont pas notre faute! Ton Kuroashi, s'il t'a balancé ici, ou quoiqu'il ait fait de toute manière, y'a aucune chance pour qu'il se soit pointé aussi ! Lui,» **elle pointa le blond, qui s'intéressait soudainement au sol.** «il s'appelle Sanji et il habite là depuis presque aussi longtemps que moi ! C'est notre seul cuisinier, alors tu seras gentil de lui foutre la paix. **»

L'infirme, qui jusque là gratifiait Sanji d'un regard lourd et sombre, posa son iris unique sur Nami, qui se massait les tempes d'un air agacé. Puis son œil fit le tour. Il passa sur Luffy, qui lui offrit un grand sourire, sur Usopp, qui se cachait derrière, et sur Vivi, qui s'efforça d'étirer les lèvres elle aussi, bien que quelque peu nerveuse.

Il sentit ses traits se crisper en une grimace douloureuse, son cœur, qui semblait battre à tout rompre à l'arrière de son crâne, parut se calmer, comme cette rage qui bouillait dans ses veines.

**«Ah ! Nami, tu es vraiment si belle quand tu es énervée !»**

La rousse le fit taire d'un simple geste de la main, regardant toujours le nouvel habitant du lieu que l'exclamation de cet amoureux des femmes avait fait siffler entre ses dents.

«**Il me semble qu'on t'a demandé ton nom, pas vrai ? **»

L'homme bougonna légèrement et ne se décida à répondre uniquement lorsqu'il remarqua que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à nouveau à donner de la voix, ce qui, dans l'état actuel des choses, plairait bien peu à sa tête meurtrie.

«**Roronoa Zoro.**»

Le cœur de Sanji manqua un battement, ou même deux, vu l'intensité de l'émotion qui le submergea. Le même visage, la même voix rauque mais calme et il fallait qu'il ait le même nom ! De pareilles coïncidences étaient-elles donc possible ? La plainte que l'émotion lui fit pousser et qu'il pensait étouffer dans sa gorge lui attira tous les regards et toutes les inquiétudes.

«**Sanji, ça va ?** » demanda Usopp.

Le blond se massa les tempes et se tourna précipitamment vers la petite fenêtre de la pièce quand ses yeux croisèrent malencontreusement ceux de Zoro.

«**Ca va. **» répéta-t-il avant de partir en direction de la cuisine.

Vivi voulut le suivre, toute préoccupée qu'elle était de son état, mais revint bien vite, pas plus apaisée. Aussitôt, Nami et Usopp accoururent à ses côtés pour lui demander quelques éclaircissements sur leur ami. Le petit brun les regarda en souriant, bien qu'il préféra quant à lui, s'intéresser à celui dont il voulait se faire l'ami.

Ce dernier étant toujours à terre, il s'agenouilla à son tour, en ricanant.

«**C'est une drôle d'affaire, non ?** demanda-t-il.

- **De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Bah de Sanji. Vous avez l'air de vous connaître tous les deux, c'est marrant !** »

Zoro siffla entre ses dents. Il ne comprenait pas l'immense sourire que ce gamin arrivait à afficher et en détourna le regard pour le poser sur la cuisine où s'était réfugié le blond.

«**Non. Je ne le connais pas.**»

Ce... Sanji n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme de son monde. Kuroashi avait cette aura meurtrière, inquiétante et déplaisante constamment autour de lui. Il ne se cachait pas de tout le sang qu'il avait sur les mains et prenait même un malin plaisir à rappeler aux quelques braves qui tentaient de lui tenir tête, tous ses méfaits.

Le type qu'il avait vu ici, bien qu'il ne put clairement le distinguer à son réveil, n'était pas Kuroashi. Il ressemblait à un homme perdu, bon et avenant. Quoiqu'un peu déséquilibré, il en avait l'impression. Quel mec sensé pouvait se dandiner comme le plus parfait des idiots face à une sorcière alors qu'il était précédemment tout en fureur ?

Le vert se leva, avec difficulté et non sans grimace avant de tourner le dos au gamin assis à terre.

«**Il faut que j'y aille.** dit-il simplement.

- **Où ça ?**

**- Trouver le moyen de rentrer chez moi.**»

Alors Luffy bondit sur ses jambes puis sur le canapé, sans se défaire un instant de son sourire. Il fixa le nouvel arrivant avec intérêt et curiosité. Nami, Vivi et Usopp venaient de rejoindre Sanji dans la cuisine pour l'aider à la préparation du repas, ou pour simple compagnie.

«**Tu crois que tu pourras ?** demanda le petit brun.

- **Je croyais bien arriver dans l'Entre-monde. On dirait que c'est tout autre.**

**- L'Entre-monde ?**» répéta Luffy en se laissant tomber en tailleur sur le canapé.

Zoro se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea. Ce gamin n'était pas au courant de cette légende ? On disait pourtant qu'elle était connue de tous les mondes existants. Comment pouvait-il passer à côté ? Même les gosses entre eux se racontaient cette histoire pour s'effrayer.

L'espoir fit soudain son chemin dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Les chances qu'il ait atterrit dans un autre monde et non dans ce triste lieu augmentaient. Il trouverait donc certainement le moyen de retourner d'où il venait.

«**Oui, l'Entre-monde. Un endroit où sont envoyés les gens indésirables pour y souffrir, jusqu'à devenir fou et disparaître.**» expliqua le plus vieux. «**A ce qu'on dit.**» rajouta-t-il, car il n'y croyait qu'à moitié lui-même, jusqu'à atterrir ici, en tout cas.

Le chef de bande haussa les épaules.

«**Ca me dit rien.**»

Sa réponse troubla le vert, qui fronça les sourcils et le considéra silencieusement, se perdant petit à petit dans ses pensées. Qui était ce gosse pour n'avoir jamais entendu parler de cet endroit ? Il se moquait de lui ou bien il était sérieux ? Et s'il n'était pas dans l'Entre-monde, où était-il ? Savoir qu'il avait peut-être une chance de sortir de là, c'était bien beau, mais d'où sortirait-il ?

«**On est où alors ? **» demanda-t-il.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. L'attitude de Luffy commençait à agacer Zoro.

«**A la maison ! Si tu veux plus de précisions, demande à Sanji, c'est lui qui veut s'en occuper. Il t'expliquera tout. D'habitude, c'est moi qui m'en charge, mais cette fois est spéciale.**

**- J'en ai rien à carrer de ce dont il a envie. Je me casse. **cracha-t-il puisqu'on refusait de lui répondre.

**- Et ta fièvre ? Vivi a dit que tu devais rester allongé. En plus, avec tout ça, on t'a même pas présenté tout le monde ! Il y a Usopp...**

**- Je me casse !** répéta-t-il en appuyant chacune des syllabes qu'il prononçait.

- **Comme tu veux. **»

Zoro n'attendait de toute manière pas la permission de cet moitié d'homme pour mettre les voiles. Qu'est ce que des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas avaient à exiger de lui ? Ils l'avaient soigné, il devait peut-être s'en sentir reconnaissant, mais il ne leur avait rien demandé. Il pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller seul. Dut-il le faire avec une fièvre de cheval et un mal de crâne écrasant. Il avait toujours surmonté tous les obstacles qui s'étaient dressés devant lui, sans aide.

Alors il prit la direction de la porte qui l'amènerait hors de ces lieux, qui malheureusement pour lui, se trouvait dans la cuisine. Il dût donc traverser la pièce bondée en s'attirant tous les regards.

«**Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**»

Sanji ne s'était pas détourné un instant de sa préparation quand il était entré dans la pièce, mais visiblement, il n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer. Tant pis. Il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre de toute façon.

«**Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, Kuroashi ?! **» rétorqua le vert, mauvais, en ouvrant la porte.

Cela lui avait échappé, mais il s'en fichait, ce visage, il l'avait toujours assimilé à ce nom et cela n'allait pas changer aussi vite. Et ce fut sur cette erreur qu'il claqua la porte.

Le blond grogna, en finissant de couper quelques légumes. Il planta son couteau dans la planche et s'essuya les mains dans son tablier, qu'il arracha juste après pour le lancer négligemment sur une chaise branlante. Puis, jurant contre le fugitif, il se lança à sa suite après avoir laissé quelques sommaires instructions pour le dîner.

«**Ils sont vraiment partis ?** demanda Luffy en arrivant dans la cuisine.

- **Faut croire.** répondit Nami en baillant longuement.

- **Tu veux aller dormir ?**

**- Laisse-moi le repas.**»

Usopp chercha une explication dans le regard de Vivi. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cet échange voulait dire. Et même si les principales enjeux de celui-ci échappaient aussi la bleuté, elle savait au moins de quoi il en retournait.

«**Elle dort dans la chambre, ce soir.**»

2

«**Tu crois aller où ?! **» hurla Sanji dans la cage d'escalier, car la fièvre de Zoro l'empêchait de courir comme il le voudrait.

Un « ta gueule » résonnant du bas de l'immeuble lui répondit et le fit presser le pas, jusqu'à avoir enfin en vue cet idiot aux cheveux verts.

«**Dis-moi au moins où tu vas comme ça. **»

Quand il passa la porte qui donnait sur la rue, les rayons encore quelque peu vifs du soleil couchant l'éblouirent. Il dû se stopper le temps de s'habituer à la clarté journalière que les fenêtres vieilles et sales de l'appartement ne laissaient pas passer, mais il était maintenant presque à hauteur de son but, qui essayait de le distancer.

«**Je te parle ! **» insista le blond.

Alors le vert s'arrêta et fit volte-face pour s'approcher dangereusement de son poursuivant.

«**Quoi ? Tu n'hésite pas à me taper sur la tronche et maintenant tu voudrais «m'aider » ?! Lâche-moi la grappe, Kuroashi.**

**- C'est toi qui as essayé de m'étrangler, je te signale. Et je m'appelle pas Kuroashi ! Dis-moi où tu vas. **»

Zoro roula des yeux et grogna, avant de continuer son chemin.

«**Je rentre chez moi. Salut.**

**- Quelle tête de con... **» grommela Sanji pour lui-même en s'allumant une cigarette.

Puis il emboîta le pas à cet idiot dégénéré qui croyait pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Comme si c'était possible. Si cela l'avait été, il aurait été le premier à retourner d'où il venait, à retrouver les personnes qui lui étaient chères. A le retrouver lui, parmi tous les autres.

Un instant, il regarda douloureusement l'homme qui marchait devant lui avant de vivement secouer la tête. Non. Ce n'était pas la même personne. Ce Zoro n'était pas celui qu'il avait connu.

«**Comment tu veux rentrer chez toi, hein ? **» demanda le blond.

Ça... Zoro n'en avait aucune idée. Il fallait dire qu'il était parti sur un coup de tête en se disant rapidement qu'il finirait bien par trouver un moyen. Une espèce de passage qui pourrait le ramener dans son monde. C'était impossible que cela ne fonctionne qu'à sens unique.

Il grinça des dents et ralentit le pas. Un pique de douleur. Sa tête qui tournait. Bordel, il fallait que ça arrive maintenant. Mais ce ne fut pas assez pour le décourager. Le torse droit et fier, il continua d'avancer.

«**Je trouverai bien.**» répondit-il vaguement.

Sanji secoua à nouveau la tête. Comment s'était possible ? Ne remarquait-il donc rien ? Il s'arrêta et, fixant le dos qui s'éloignait peu à peu de lui, s'écria alors :

«**Il est un endroit entre les mondes, réservé aux gens de la pire espèce, où ils endurent tout ce qu'un homme est capable d'endurer et bien plus encore. **» Zoro s'arrêta. «**Ils sont plongés dans un monde noir et sordide, ou serait-ce plutôt l'absence d'un monde, pour se faire déposséder de tout ce qu'ils avaient jadis...**

**- Nul ne s'échappe du néant.»** continua le vert en lui coupant la parole. «**Je connais cette foutue légende ! Et qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?!** il commençait à crier et s'énerver.

-** Pourquoi tu ne percutes pas alors ?! Où est-ce que tu crois être ?!**»

Le nouvel arrivant grinça des dents, les poings serrés. Il ne savait absolument pas où il était. Bien évidemment, il avait pensé à l'Entre-monde. Mais la réalité était si loin des légendes qu'il fut amené à douter. Un lieu si calme, si tranquille, ça ne pouvait pas être cela. Le néant, ça ne pouvait pas être un village paisible, où flânait une bande d'idiots aussi guillerets. On disait l'Entre-monde entièrement plongé dans les ténèbres. Des ténèbres qui vous prenaient jusqu'aux tripes et vous rongeaient, bien plus que les os.

Cependant, il n'y avait pas que l'apparence du lieu qui l'avait fait réfléchir à sa situation. Se dire qu'il était bel et bien dans l'Entre-monde, ça voulait dire, qu'il pouvait véritablement faire ses adieux à son monde et à tout ce qu'il avait connu. Cela plus que le reste lui le foutait de travers.

Il lui restait tant de choses à faire auprès des siens, il n'avait pas encore pu accomplir tout ce qu'il avait promis d'achever. Il ne pouvait pas finir dans ce lieu sinistre. Pas maintenant, pas avec tout le chemin qui lui restait à faire. Qu'allaient devenir Kuina et son maître ?

Il ne prétendait qu'il était indispensable dans leur vie, mais il s'inquiétait pour eux et pour l'avenir du Dojo.

Un nouveau pique de douleur coupa le cours de ses réflexions. Zoro ferma les yeux et inspira fortement en se massant les tempes. Ce. Ne. Pouvait. Pas. Être. Vrai. Il lui sembla qu'il commençait à vaciller.

«**Ce n'est pas le Néant..** marmonna-t-il pour lui, mais le silence qui régnait dans la rue permit à Sanji de l'entendre.

- **Bien sûr que si. Regarde autour de toi.**

**- Justement, les légendes ne décrivent pas tout ça ! Elles ne décrivent pas ce village ou ce gamin bizarre qui sert d'hôte d'accueil !**

**- Et alors ?! Ce n'est qu'un décor ! Il n'y a personne ! Pas un mouvement aux fenêtres, les portes ne s'ouvrent pas. Il n'y a que nous.**

**- Ce n'est pas le Néant !**»

Cette fois, il avait hurlé et en restait légèrement pantelant, de par sa fièvre. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il devait faire une croix sur sa vie entière. Le blond soupira longuement alors que la lune prenait la place du soleil et qu'il ne remarqua même pas que sa mémoire venait d'être altérée un peu plus.

«**Tu le verras tout seul. Mais je te mets au courant de ceci : tout ce que tu vois n'existe que pour que tu ne te rendes pas compte que tu disparais et que des souvenirs s'effritent.**

**- Et comment tu le sais, si tu n'es pas sensé t'en rendre compte ?** Demanda le vert, qui essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer.

-** Parce que tu t'es pointé ici, abruti.**»

L'unique iris brillante de fièvre de Zoro s'écarquilla à sa réponse.

«**Comment ça ?**

**- Rien. On rentre, avant que tu t'étales en pleine rue avec ta fièvre de cheval.**

**- Je vais très bien.**

**- Parfait, j'aurais pas à te porter pour te ramener. C'est par là. » **dit-il avec un geste de la main, en se mettant en route.

Mais le fugueur ne le suivit pas. Il resta tout ce qu'il y avait de plus immobile, à regarder les mains qu'il avait tendues devant lui. S'il retournait dans cet appartement maintenant, ça voudrait dire qu'il devrait abandonner peu à peu sa vie antérieure.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'autre était revenu sur ses pas et, debout devant lui, répondit comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées :

«**On ne remarque même pas quand ça arrive.**»

Zoro releva alors vers lui un regard douloureux qui le fit tressaillir et ouvrit juste les lèvres avant de lui tomber dans les bras. Si le quartier avait été réel, l'exclamation de Sanji l'aurait fait trembler tout entier.

«**Hé ! C'est pas le moment de s'évanouir, espèce de Marimo atrophié !**»

Mais son cri ne le réveilla pas et il dût le transporter jusqu'à l'appartement sans aide et sans plus relever le surnom qu'il n'avait pas employé depuis presque un demi-siècle.

3

Quand ils rentrèrent. Ou plutôt, lorsque Sanji rentra, puisqu'il était le seul des deux conscient, il trouva les lampes éteintes. Tout le monde devait s'être endormi. Il traîna comme il le put le mastodonte qu'il portait sur son dos depuis quatre rues déjà, et l'installa sur le canapé.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua la lumière dans la pièce adjacente.

Vivi et Usopp étaient installés sur les matelas et jouaient aux cartes, aussi discrètement qu'ils le pouvaient.

«**Luffy n'est pas avec vous ?** demanda le blond en s'approchant de son propre matelas, encore contre le mur.

- **Bah non. Il est allé dormir dans sa chambre.** répondit le métisse tandis qu'il tirait une carte parmi celles de son amie.

- **Tu vas dormir avec Zoro ?** questionna Vivi alors qu'il commençait à tirer sa couche hors de la pièce.

- **Ouais, c'est comme ça que fait Luffy, non ?**

**- Il faudra changer son bandage, je pense.**»

Il prit congé d'eux après leur avoir assuré qu'il s'occuperait de tout et tira son matelas jusqu'au canapé, au pied duquel il le laissa tomber. Alors, il glissa sa main dans une des nombreuses déchirures qui le parsemaient et en sortit un petit carnet.

Sanji l'avait déjà lu, plus d'une fois, depuis le jour où il l'avait trouvé dans le débarras à côté de la cuisine. Mais il lui arrivait presque tous les soirs de l'ouvrir à nouveau.

4

_Journal - Partie 1_

_La volonté du D._

_Un ami m'a dit un jour : Personne n'est né pour être seul._

_1ère page_

Si vous êtes en train de lire cela, c'est que le plan de cet homme a fonctionné et que vous avez bien plus de chance que nous deux. Et avant que je ne me présente, peut-être que cela vous réchauffera le cœur de savoir que ce petit carnet, sur lequel je note tout ceci, vient d'un monde extérieur. Un lieu très chaleureux que j'ai été forcée de quitter, tout comme vous.

J'ai été bannie de mon pays car j'arrive à lire des écritures que peu de personnes arrivent à déchiffrer. Je m'appelle Nico Robin et je vis maintenant dans un endroit vide de tout que l'on appelle le Néant. Je suis peut-être en train de construire une des seules choses durables dans cette absence de monde.

Le Néant absorbe tout. De la lumière aux souvenirs d'une vie. Il ronge tout ce que nous possédons et qui sait s'il ne m'enlèvera pas l'écriture avant que je n'ai le temps de finir ce carnet. Je tacherai de faire vite, l'encre n'est pas une ressource inépuisable.

A mon arrivée, j'ai rencontré cet homme, tout aussi paria que moi aux yeux des dirigeants de son monde, qui a tendu une main que j'ai saisi. Il s'appelle Gol D. Roger et m'a fait la proposition de transformer le Néant.

Voici la première pierre de l'édifice. Gol D. Roger fait preuve d'une volonté incroyable, je me demande d'où il l'a tire et s'il s'agit de la seule chose intacte qu'il lui reste. Il me dit être ici depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se souvient de plus rien, ou presque, mais que je lui rappelle pourtant certaines bribes de son passé.

_2ème page_

Il souhaite, et ce sont ses mots propres, fonder quelque chose dans ce néant et rire à la barbe des gouvernements qui veulent nous voir souffrir. Je ne saurais dire à quand remonte cette phrase, je crois que j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

Mais après qu'il l'ait prononcé, que je lui ai dit que je l'aiderai de mon mieux, une lumière est apparue dans le Néant. Au départ, elle restait distante. Puis, au fur et à mesure que le Néant changeait, qu'on le modelait, elle se rapprochait. Je remarquai qu'elle nous suivait clairement lorsque un ciel bleu et un soleil radieux était apparu et que le sol sur lequel nous marchions était une grande étendue de pavés, comme une place de village infinie.

«**Qu'est ce que c'est ? **» ai-je demandé, un jour où ma curiosité était plus forte que les autres et que cette boule de lumière brillait au dessus de son épaule.

Il a ricané avant de tendre la main. L'éclat lumineux a semblé lui obéir et s'est mis dans le creux de sa paume.

«**Ca,** a-t-il expliqué en s'agenouillant à ma hauteur, **c'est ma volonté, la volonté du D. C'est ma plus grande force. Elle ne ploie devant rien et s'il devait rester une chose de moi ici, se serait elle. Elle nous aidera à changer les choses.**»

La volonté du D. Gol D. Roger m'a raconté tout ce dont il se souvenait à propos d'elle. Peu de personnes la possèdent et en sont dignes, mais ces gens, éparpillés dans tous les mondes existants, ont le pouvoir de changer véritablement les choses.

_3ème page_

Je n'ai pas le loisir d'écrire autant que je le voudrais et je ne peux plus tout raconter, l'encre me manque, la mémoire aussi. L'homme qui était avec moi ici a disparu. J'ai même oublié son nom et je préfère le mentionner ici avant qu'il ne s'efface totalement de mon souvenir.

Il a beau ne plus être ici, la volonté du D. brille toujours et, chose des plus étonnantes encore, elle a changé de forme. Cela s'est produit sous mes yeux.

Cette boule de lumière a irradié comme jamais avant de s'éteindre brutalement. Puis, un garçon est apparu d'un faisceau lumineux plus important que les autres. Il ricanait stupidement et me fixait avec le plus grand sourire que je n'ai jamais vu.

Il m'a dit s'appeler Monkey D. Luffy et...

5

C'est tout ce que Zoro put lire avant de détourner son regard vers Sanji, à qui il avait subtilisé le carnet alors qu'il s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit et que celui-ci s'était endormi en lisant.

«**Je voulais te le montrer une fois que tu te serais reposé. **dit le blond, qu'un souvenir de son ancienne vie avait tiré du sommeil.

**- Je vois pas pourquoi ça aurait dû attendre.**»

Sanji tendit la main, pour reprendre le carnet.

«**T'étais inconscient, crétin. Puis avec une tête de mousse comme la tienne, t'aurais certainement pas compris.**

**-Va te faire, sourcils en vrille. J'peux savoir depuis quand tu es aussi familier avec moi ?**»

le dit « sourcils en vrille » resta brièvement bouche bée, à regarder bêtement «tête de mousse ». « Sourcils en vrille ».. C'est comme ça que l'appelait Zoro. Le Zoro de son monde. Et « tête de mousse » était le surnom qu'il lui donnait. Merde. Voilà qu'il était en train de les confondre ! La maladresse le fit rougir et il détourna le regard avec embarras.

«**C'était pas voulu !**» cria-t-il aussi bas que possible.

Le vert en ricana, se moquant ouvertement de lui et de ses rougeurs. Et, bien loin de lui l'idée de s'arrêter là, il alla chercher la petite bête. Ce blondinet voulait le prendre pour le dernier des crétins, il allait voir !

«**Et pourquoi tu ne dors pas avec tes potes, hein ? Ça a un lien avec mon nom que tu as gémit avant de te réveiller ?**»

Sanji s'empourpra totalement, à en sentir ses joues le chauffer fortement. Quelle boulette, bon sang ! Pourquoi ce type ne s'était endormi, merde ?! Et pourquoi il avait le même nom et le même visage que Zoro ?!

«**Ta gueule ! C'était pas ton nom !** vociféra-t-il en prenant le carnet pour le claquer sur la tête du borgne. Puis il descendit d'un ton et mit le petit cahier sous le nez de son interlocuteur. **Alors, tu en penses quoi ?» **Il était préférable de changer de sujet pour éviter les railleries.

L'infirme baissa les yeux vers le journal.

«**On est vraiment dans l'Entre-monde.**» répondit-il.

Il se prit un nouveau coup.

«**Parce que tu en doutais encore ?! C'est juste la preuve que tout est faux, ici. Certains passages ont été effacés, mais elle décrit toute la création du village. C'est conçu pour qu'on ne pense plus à notre disparition.**

**- J'ai pas lu jusqu'au bout, j'en étais à l'apparition de Luffy.. »** il s'arrêta tout seul, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Voilà pourquoi il ne connaissait pas la légende de ce lieu. **« Tu veux dire, que le gamin du journal et celui-là sont une seule et même personne ? Il est naît dans cette ville ?**

**- Plus que ça. Luffy est la volonté du D. Il est la volonté de Roger.»**

* * *

La volonté du D. est un des très grands points mystérieux du manga qui m'intéresse beaucoup, alors je suis heureuse d'avoir pu l'utiliser _(surtout avec Luffy, de qui l'auteur de cette fiction est amoureu..*SBAAAF* )_. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Le prochain sera plus axé sur le passé de Sanji... Peut-être. Je sais pas ! Le plan est là, mais des idées viennent toujours se greffer entre-temps, alors on ne sait jamais !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, vos interrogations ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre !

**A bientôt les kiwis ! :D**


	4. Photographies immortelles

**Disclaimer:** Maître Oda est le seul qui peut faire faire des conneries monumentales à ses personnages ET en vivre.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** ZoSan - SanZo

**Mot de l'auteur :** ÇA Y EST ! Après maintes péripéties, après la perte de la quasi-totalité de mon chapitre, j'ai pu le poster ! La réécriture fut laborieuse et le résultat n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais. Mais voici la fin de mon histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Il y a beaucoup moins d'actions, pour plus de réflexion et de dialogue.

Merci beaucoup de la lire et de reviewer, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous répondre, je viens de déménager et ma connexion internet est quelque peu... foireuse. Mais je vous ferait à chacun un gros poutou baveux une fois que ça sera réglé !

Un gros merci à **Nath**, de m'avoir donné envie de me bouger pour ce concours et de m'avoir soutenu quand mon ordi a assassiné sans vergogne mon dur labeur.

**ENJOY IT ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Photographies immortelles

* * *

1

Zoro fixait longuement le blond allongé à trois pas de lui, sur son matelas miteux, en montrant le dos, boudeur. Après lui avoir dit que cela ne lui importait peu, au final, de connaître l'origine du gamin excentrique qui semblait faire sa loi ici, et s'être un peu trop intéressé au rêve qui l'avait éveillé, il avait finalement réussi à le vexer.

Sanji avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas lui hurler dessus, vraisemblablement embrassé d'avoir été ainsi entendu, et s'était recouché, en le priant «d'aller cordialement se faire foutre et de laisser aux honnêtes gens le peu d'intimité qui leur restait.» Qu'est ce qu'il était susceptible.. Il avait pourtant le droit de lui demander des comptes ! C'était son nom qu'il avait gémit pendant son sommeil, ça devait donc clairement le concerner.

Le vert n'avait au départ pensé qu'à jouer avec les nerfs de l'autre, mais ce fut lorsqu'il eut le loisir de laisser ses pensées vagabonder qu'il se rendit compte que cela l'intriguait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Après tout, ça ne lui arrivait pas tous les jours, pour ainsi dire jamais, et surtout pas de quelqu'un ayant le même visage que Kuroashi. Cet enfoiré.. Les cheveux à la base de sa nuque se hérissèrent à la simple image qu'il se faisait de lui. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour le tuer avant de finir ici.

Assis sur le canapé qui lui servait de couche, les bras sur les genoux, Zoro se replongeait sans trop le vouloir dans ses souvenirs.

2

_«**Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!**»_

_Kuroashi sourit largement, d'un air mauvais et supérieur. Avant de se tourner vers l'inconscient qui pointe sa lame sous sa gorge._

_«**Oh, mon cher comité d'accueil.**»_

_Le dédain personnifié. C'est ce qu'est cet homme, car les atrocités qu'il a commise ne lui permettent plus d'être considéré comme un humain. Il n'est que le ramassis de toute l'horreur de l'Homme qui a prit l'apparence d'un dandy de vingt-et-un ans, aux cheveux d'or plaqué en arrière, aux yeux électrisant et au large manteau noir, annonciateur de mauvais présages._

_«**Dégage d'ici.**»_

_Évidemment, il n'en fait rien. Après tout, un démon tel que lui n'a d'ordre à recevoir que d'autres démons. Et des ordres, il en a pour l'heure. Alors Kuroashi repousse le sabre qui le menace de deux doigts gantés de noir et hausse les épaules, avec un air faussement désolé._

_«**Navré, j'ai à faire.**_

_**- C'est la sixième fois cette semaine !**»_

_Zoro crie, énervé par le lieutenant de ce trou du cul qui croit avoir une totale emprise sur son village. Il voudrait les découper en morceau, lui et tous ses sbires immondes. Si son maître ne lui l'interdisait pas, il y aurait longtemps que ce serait fait._

_L'homme de Doflamingo sourit plus largement encore, adopte un air plus dangereux qu'il ne l'avait et bouge. Rapidement. Tout ce passe en une fraction de seconde. De son pied, il écrasa la lame de l'épéiste contre le mur auquel il était adossé et, d'une main l'attrape par le col de son kimono, de l'autre par les cheveux à la base de sa nuque, pour l'y plaquer, lui aussi._

_Le visage plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, il chantonne presque sa menace, d'un air malsain :_

_«**Ton village et ton pitoyable Dojo, je me serai contenté d'une seule visite pour le raser entièrement, crois-moi. »**_

_il marque une pause, durant laquelle il raffermit sa prise et plonge son regard dérangé dans celui, colérique de son vis-à-vis. Puis il sourit, un instant presque innocemment avant de s'approcher de son oreille et de lui susurrer la suite._

_«**Tu devrais peut-être prendre garde, ma prochaine visite pourrait venir vite. J'espère que tu sais te battre, sabreur de seconde zone.**»_

_S'en est trop pour Zoro. Voir ce connard est déjà une chose, mais le contact prolongé de son corps contre le sien en est une autre, qui lui déplaît au plus haut point. Étouffant un râle colérique, il le repousse d'un coup de pied dans le ventre et tend à nouveau son sabre aux couleurs ébènes entre eux._

_«**Ta tête se décrochera de tes épaules.**»_

_Le véritable sourire, ou plutôt devrions-nous dire, le détestable sourire de Kuroashi retrouve le chemin de ses lèvres et, nullement intimité par cette menace lâchée le plus froidement du monde, le démon aux cheveux blonds allume un cigare._

_«**Nous verrons bien qui tombera, bretteur du dimanche.**»_

3

Quand Zoro revint du voyage dans ses pensées, il en fut pantelant et couvert de sueur. A nouveau, il sentait la rage fourmillait dans son corps et lui engourdir les mains, qu'il serra fortement. Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement, pour se calmer.

Puis, comme il ne parvenait pas à regagner un semblant de sérénité, le vert décida de se lever. Il enjamba rapidement le matelas à terre pour vagabonder dans l'appartement et, comme il n'était pas grand, il en fit vite le tour, jusqu'à se trouver devant la chambre de Luffy.

Il y entra rapidement, après un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour vérifier que son nouveau monde était bien assoupi -un réflexe qu'il ne s'expliquait pas-, sans refermer la porte derrière lui.

La pièce n'était pas grande et les rayons de lune qui passaient par la fenêtre suffisaient à lui montrer l'essentiel de l'endroit sans qu'il n'eut à faire un pas.

Elle comportait en tout et pour tout qu'une petite commode uniquement décorée d'un cadre photo, et un grand lit où Luffy dormait paisiblement, sans autre présence que ses ronflements. Ce gamin un peu bizarre représentait donc toute une machination contre les mondes entiers. Crée pour faire un pied de nez habile, bien que totalement inconnu. Il n'avait à connaître l'horreur que constituait ce lieu pour tous ces gens qui arrivaient ici. Il ne connaissait pas les légendes, parce qu'il les avait déjoué, sans même le savoir. Il accueillait simplement les gens en leur disant «bienvenue à la maison », comme il avait essayé avec lui. Mais Zoro était loin de l'envier malgré l'insouciance que le brun pouvait avoir par rapport à cet endroit. Qu'est ce qu'il lui restait à ce gamin, si on pouvait vraiment l'appeler comme ceci, puisqu'il n'était que le résidu d'une volonté passée, quand il se retrouvait seul, sans personne à ses côtés ?

Chassant ses réflexions hasardeuses en secouant la tête, Zoro sortit de la chambre, sans voir toutes les photographies accrochées sur les murs, dont elles ne laissaient plus entrevoir la couleur hideux et usée.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il retourna alors vers son canapé pour compléter sa nuit.

«**Les infirmes dorment le soir.**»

Sanji était à nouveau réveillé et le fixait longuement. Le vert en fut presque surpris et, l'espace d'un battement de cil, il repensa à sa Némésis, avant de secouer la tête.

«**La ferme.** répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- **T'étais où ?**

**- Nulle part, maman.**»

Et à nouveau, le blond s'enflamma, il se redressa comme un piquet et lui jeta son oreiller à la tête, que Zoro intercepta sans difficulté, et reposa sur le matelas.

«**Pour une fois que j'essaye d'être sympa avec une tête de mousse comme toi.** pesta le fumeur.

- **Et depuis quand tu me connais si bien ? Tu serais pas en train de me confondre avec un autre Zoro, par hasard ?**» rétorqua l'ancien manieur de lame.

Il n'était pas dupe, il se doutait bien que dans un endroit comme celui-ci, quand on sait à quoi on doit s'attendre, on ne décide pas sur un coup de tête d'aider le nouveau venu en ce triste lieu. Il voulait savoir ce que Sanji lui cachait. Cette nuit lui avait montré qu'il devait certainement être présent dans le monde du blond, comme lui l'était dans le sien.

Son silence éloquent lui donna d'ailleurs à penser qu'il était sur la bonne piste et il allait se faire une joie de lui tirer les vers du nez.

«**Alors, tu racontes ?** renchérit-il.

- **Y'a rien à raconter.**

**- Bien sûr que si !**

**- Non, tu n'es pas concerné par tout ça !**

**- C'est mon nom que tu appelles dans ton sommeil ! Déballe !**

**- Toi, racontes, pourquoi tu as essayé de me tuer, cet aprèm ?!**

**- Parce que c'est à cause de toi que je suis ici !**»

Le ton avait monté sans qu'aucun des deux ne le remarque, et ils crachaient presque leur phrase à la figure maintenant. Zoro avait attrapé Sanji par le col pour le soulever de son matelas et, quand il se rendit compte de son emportement, le reposa en soupirant.

Et, tandis qu'il retournait s'asseoir sur le canapé, le blond déglutit difficilement.

«**Ce n'est pas moi qui t'aie amené ici. Tout comme ce n'est pas ton nom que j'appelais. Nous ne venons pas du même monde. Mais il existait bien un type dans le mien, qui s'appelait aussi Zoro.**»

Il ne continua pas tout de suite. Il chercha ses mots, il cherchait comment lui expliquer tout ce que son visage représentait pour lui. Sanji alluma une cigarette du paquet qui traînait à côté du matelas et s'adossa au mur. Le vert attendait qu'il poursuive, la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux lui intimait de le faire silencieusement. Alors l'autre raconta, lentement :

«**On s'est rencontré au collège, comme beaucoup de mômes de notre âge. On pouvait pas se voir, on avait deux caractères trop forts pour se supporter. On s'en donnait des coups, et des sacrés. Ils nous ont fichus dans les mêmes chambres à l'internat, dans les même classes et côte à côte dans presque tous les cours, il a bien fallut qu'on sympathise. Mais il y a toujours eu cette forte tension entre nous. Il fallait qu'on s'en foute sur la gueule pour se supporter.**» il porta sa sucette à cancer à ses lèvres. «**On est allé dans le même lycée. Seulement, j'ai dû arrêter les études dès la première année. Je ne me souviens pas exactement la raison. J'ai travaillé comme cuisinier dans des tonnes de restaurants puis je suis parti derrière les fourneaux sur un navire de croisière quand l'occasion s'est présentée. Pas de nouvelles de lui, pendant des années. Et..**»

Sanji ricana légèrement, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, ils brillaient d'une intensité folle. Il ne savait même plus qu'il se souvenait encore de tout ces détails, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici qu'il se replongeait ainsi dans son passé et tout lui paraissait tellement clair !

«**Et ce stupide marimo.. Six ans après qu'on ait coupé les ponts, je l'ai croisé au détour d'un couloir à la fin de mon service sur le bateau, comme une fleur. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il foutait ici, tout ce qu'il a trouvé à me répondre c'est «**_**j'en ai aucune idée, mais je suis là.**_**»** »

Il riait presque de son propre souvenir. C'était tellement idiot en même temps, qu'on aurait dit un film à l'eau de rose pour des adolescentes pré-pubères avec ces conneries de «_ c'est le destin qui a conduit les pas jusqu'à ceux de son amouuuur _». Et pourtant ça lui était bel et bien arrivé.

Un léger silence s'installa dans le salon, un silence durant lequel le vert fixait l'orateur, l'air neutre, un silence bientôt brisé par le soupir transcendant d'un homme passionné.

**«Je suis tombé amoureux de cet homme.»** Il finit sa cigarette avant de tourner enfin, la tête vers Zoro. «**C'était ton portrait craché et il avait ton nom.**»

L'intéressé resta interdit, avant d'éclater de rire, faisant monter promptement le rouge aux joues du blond, mais dit, avant que celui-ci ne se mette à hurler :

«**C'est quand même une sacrée farce. Tu l'aimais, je le détestais ! Et il a fallut qu'on se retrouve ici.**»

Sanji fit la moue, il ne trouvait pas ça si drôle. Mais il trouva le moyen de stopper l'hilarité du vert en lui posant cette question:

«**Et Kuroashi ?**»

Le visage de Zoro s'assombrit aussitôt et il porta alors son attention sur le sol. C'était le jeu. Il l'avait forcé à raconter, à présent il fallait qu'il en fasse de même, mais il aurait préféré tout oublier en arrivant ici. Il se massa les tempes avant de commencer son récit :

«**C'était le lieutenant d'un homme puissant qui s'est installé sur les terres de mon village. Il faisait parti d'une organisation morbide qui menait sans cesse des guérillas stupide contre d'autres clans. Alors forcément, il avait besoin d'homme. Kuroashi descendait dans le village pour lui en trouver et quoi de mieux d'aller piocher parmi de jeunes épéistes plein de talents ?!**»

Il le sentait très bien, il sentait la colère monter à nouveau en lui, elle coula dans ses veines comme un feu liquide. Son œil brillait à son tour en fixant Sanji, mais d'une chose toute autre que la passion.

«**Il a emmené à l'abattoir des dizaines de disciples de mon maître. J'ai failli en être. Puis un jour, lui et tous ses sbires sont venus et puisqu'ils nous trouvaient trop faibles, ils ont décidé de nous exterminer. **»

Le cuisinier déglutit. Si lui avait pu mener une vie des plus heureuses dans son monde, Zoro en avait bavé en long, en large, et en travers. Il manqua de s'excuser, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'était ce Kuroashi et toutes les excuses du monde ne pourraient pas changer son passé.

«**C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? **» demanda-t-il seulement en pointant l'oeil de l'ancien bretteur.

L'infirme porta une main au bandage qui lui recouvrait la moitié gauche de son visage et secoua la tête négativement.

«**Non, je me battais contre le meilleur sabreur de mon monde. Il... **» Zoro s'arrêta et il remarqua alors : le néant commençait déjà son œuvre, il ne se souvenait pas de son nom. Puis une chose, idiote, le frappa et un rire lui échappa sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. «**Il m'aurait sans doute tué, si je m'avais pas atterri ici.**»

Kuroashi lui avait presque ironiquement sauvé la vie. Si on pouvait appeler une vie, le fait d'exister ici. Mais il finirait par disparaître, bien moins glorieusement. Peut-être aurait-il préféré mourir là-bas. Il n'y avait que ça, pour un épéiste de sa trempe. Périr au combat, face à cet homme, c'était ce qui aurait dû se passer. Au lieu de cela, il mourrait de la manière la plus insignifiante qui soit. Cette pensée lui arracha un ricanement triste. Il s'était toujours dit que, lorsque viendrait son heure, ce serait parce qu'il avait atteint un point qu'il ne pouvait dépassé. Qu'il était un homme qui devait s'arrêter à cette limite, parce qu'il l'avait choisi. Mais, lui qui avait toujours lutté contre le monde devait à présent se tourner les pouces jusqu'à disparaître. Il hésitait entre le rageant et le pathétique.

Sanji le fixait douloureusement, partagé entre la peine de l'infortuné en face de lui et celle qu'il se causait à lui-même. Quel homme égoïste il faisait. Il n'avait voulu s'occuper de lui que parce qu'il avait caressé l'espoir qu'il s'agisse de l'homme qu'il avait connu. Uniquement parce que son visage avait resurgir sa vie passée, ses sentiments qu'il croyait éteint et ses souvenirs. Il avait voulu s'accrocher à lui car il pensait qu'en se remémorant ce qu'il avait oublié, il ne mourrait peut-être pas de sitôt, qu'il aurait droit à un sursis.

Qu'il était pathétique, l'homme passionné. Il ne s'était pas soucié de Zoro, de _ce_ Zoro, jusque là, alors qu'il avait traversé dans sa vie plus qu'aucun autre homme ne pourrait supporter et qu'il allait traversé encore bien plus de choses ici. Il avait juste peur pour lui, il savait qu'il avait passé déjà beaucoup de temps dans cet endroit, que sa mémoire n'était qu'un pâle ruine de ce qu'elle fut jadis.

Ce fut le cœur serré que le blond balbutia :

«**On devrait peut-être dormir. Je.. Je vais changer tes bandages.**»

Il se leva sans un mot de plus et attrapa la trousse de secours dans le coin de la pièce pour revenir vers Zoro, qui le regardait sans ouvrir la bouche.

Les gestes de Sanji furent presque tremblant quand il retira le pansement de l'oeil abîmé du borgne. La blessure était encore suintante et rouge, elle commençait au milieu de son front, pour se finir sur sa joue.

Le blond déglutit face à ce triste spectacle et attrapa rapidement une compresse qu'il humidifia pour essuyer la plaie. Il nettoya consciencieusement le pue qui collait les paupières du blessé.

Zoro, se sentant débarrassé de cette gêne, ouvrit alors péniblement et non sans grimacer, un œil entièrement injecté de sang, dont la pupille était couverte d'un voile qui couvrait sa couleur d'ambre.

«**Garde-le fermer !**» ordonna Sanji en le voyant ainsi forcer.

Le vert s'exécuta en ricanant légèrement.

«**Je ne vois plus rien, de toute manière.**

**- Ça fait mal ?**»

Il haussa les épaules.

«**Pas plus qu'une autre blessure.**»

Un silence pesant s'installa alors, pendant lequel Zoro fixait attentivement Sanji de son œil valide, tandis que celui-ci évitait avec hargne de croiser son iris pour se concentrer sur sa blessure. Il essuya le reste de sang avec toute la précaution dont il pouvait faire preuve, pour ménager cet homme à qui la vie n'avait pas fait de cadeau. Pour se faire pardonner silencieusement son égoïsme, que Zoro ne lui reprochait pas.

Il l'arrêta cependant lorsque le toucher du tissu sur sa peau lui parut être une caresse.

«**Je vais finir ce qui reste.**

**- Et comment ?** répondit l'autre, trop prestement peut-être. **Y'a aucun miroir ici, tu risques moins l'infection en me laissant faire.**»

Comment faire un reproche à un homme qui peut à nouveau toucher le visage qu'il a aimé tant d'années auparavant ? Seulement, Zoro n'aimait que peu l'idée que cet idiot le confonde avec l'homme de son monde. Il n'était pas un substitut. Ce fut pourtant avec un soupir qu'il le laissa continuer.

Quel était le plus dur ? Quitter une vie qui n'a jamais été clémente pour un endroit que devait l'être tout autant, si ce n'est moins ? Ou bien, abandonner la vie la plus paisible de la terre pour venir dépérir en ce lieu ? Des deux, le vert se doutait bien que Sanji devait en avoir un sacré coup. Et s'il lui avait rappelé un visage qui lui faisait horreur, c'était peut-être moins cruel que de le forcer à se remémorer le visage d'un être cher, sans pouvoir le toucher ou lui parler à nouveau comme il le faisait.

Le sabreur stoppa à nouveau la main du blond lorsqu'il s'approcha avec de nouveaux bandages.

«**Laisse-le à l'air.**»

Sanji acquiesça et voulut reposer le pansement, mais Zoro tenait encore fermement son poignet et ne semblait pas vouloir le relâcher. Il l'interrogea du regard, sans y trouver de réponse avant le blessé ne le tire soudainement vers lui.

Il ne comprit pas, mais il en resta électrisé. La bonne fortune lui souriait-elle encore ? En l'espace d'un battement de paupière, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent liées, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. Et une explication, il n'y tenait pas tellement.

Il y avait juste le déferlement de sensation qui parcourait son corps. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas senti ce contact si doux ? Il avait l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois et en resta interdit, alors que la langue de Zoro caressait ses lèvres.

Ce fut lorsque le blond commença à répondre que le borgne cessa ce plaisant contact et le fixa.

«**Je ne suis pas ce Zoro. **» rétorqua-t-il.

Sa remarque planta une flèche douloureuse dans le cœur déjà malmené de Sanji qui dégagea sa poigne de la sienne. Cruel pique pour un homme à qui l'on vient de raviver tant de sentiments. Mais cet sensation qu'il lui laissa redécouvrir... cela lui donnait presque envie de le remercier, s'il en avait compris le sens. Il lui avait rappelé le pire des hommes, non ?

Seulement, il n'était pas Kuroashi, Zoro avait bien pu le remarquer et cela lui suffisait à lui, qui n'était pas physionomiste pour un sou.

«**Tu n'étais pas obligé.** répondit le cuisinier.

- **Je sais.**»

Et il s'allongea sur sa couche de fortune, dos à un Sanji qui restait là, à le regarder bêtement. Il cherchait encore la réponse au geste insensé du vert. Une éternité sembla passer avant qu'un léger sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres et qu'il aille lui aussi rejoindre le Morphée imaginaire de ce monde.

4

Lorsque Zoro fut forcé d'ouvrir les yeux à cause d'un rayon de soleil timide qui cheminait par la fenêtre jusqu'à sa figure, Sanji n'était déjà plus dans son lit et avait vraisemblablement aussi rangé son matelas miteux. Le borgne se redressa en baillant et attendit que les derniers soupirs du sommeil ne le laissent tranquille pour se lever.

L'appartement était plongé dans le calme le plus total, ce qui n'était plus mal, pour les pauvres maux de tête qui s'étaient réveillés en même temps que lui.

Le vert passa dans la cuisine où le petit déjeuner était préparé. Il se saisit de la tasse de café fumante qui semblait l'attendre et retourna dans le salon. Dans la pièce à côté, Usopp et Vivi dormaient encore à poing fermé, l'une totalement recroquevillée sur elle-même, l'autre affalé lamentablement sur le matelas. Zoro jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la chambre de Luffy, dont la porte était entrouverte, quand on vint se jeter sur son dos.

«**Salut !** »

Le petit brun, toujours accompagné d'un sourire qui semblait être la seule chose immortelle ici.

«**'Jour.** » salua vaguement le sabreur en buvant une gorgée de café, sans même se retourner.

Alors, l'adolescent descendit de son dos et courut dans la cuisine pour attraper une tartine. Zoro plissa le front avant de suivre ce gamin bizarre.

«**Il part toujours faire des balades matinales ?**»

Les yeux de Luffy s'écarquillèrent de surprise et arrêta de déchiqueter sa pitance. Il se souvenait ? Lui aussi était autant spécial que Sanji et que quelques rares autres, avant lui ? Il avala sans cérémonie la fin de son petit déjeuner avant de répondre :

«**Sanji ?**

**- J'en connais pas d'autre.**»

Le brun se tut et considéra silencieusement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il y avait toujours des personnes, parmi les centaines qui lui a déjà été donner de voir qui ne réagissait pas de la même manière à ce lieu. Des gens qui, malgré toute la compagnie dont ils étaient entourés, ne pouvaient pas oublier qu'ils étaient en train de dépérir, qu'ils mouraient à petit feu. Ils étaient des Hommes chez qui ont avait soulevé sans le vouloir la trappe de leur vie passée et qui s'y accrochaient à nouveau, qui finissait par découvrir que cet endroit n'était pas «la maison » comme il l'appelait, mais que c'était bel et bien le Néant.

Luffy lui attrapa alors le poignet et le tira avec lui à travers l'appartement.

«**Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** demanda Zoro.

- **Je vais te montrer un truc. Il t'a fait lire le journal, non ? Et puis, tu es déjà venu cette nuit.**»

Il ne dormait pas ? Il l'avait pourtant entendu ronfler joyeusement. L'adolescent passa silencieusement au dessus des deux dormeurs et, le poignet du blessé toujours dans sa main, poussa la porte de sa chambre pour l'y emmener.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu lors de sa première venue lui sauta aux yeux immédiatement. Le mur entièrement couvert de centaines de photographies, contre lequel reposait la commode, à présent jonchée, de deux petits cadres, devant lesquels Luffy le tira.

Il y avait toute sorte de personnes, des êtres pas entièrement humains, un homme que cet endroit avait même dépouillé de sa peau. Des enfants, des vieillards, des gens comme lui. Tous avaient eu la chance malheureuse de finir leur triste vie auprès du petit brun.

«**Ce sont toutes les personnes qui sont venus ici et qui ont disparu. C'est la dernière chose qui reste d'eux.** expliqua-t-il. **Ces deux-là sont les derniers.**» Il pointa les deux cadres.

Le premier représentait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux et au sourire plus qu'heureux. Zoro aperçu à peine la photo du deuxième qu'il s'en saisi pour mieux la regarder et releva la tête vers Luffy pour chercher une réponse dans son regard. L'adolescent lui offrit un large sourire.

«**Il est arrivé ici le premier et ça doit bien faire des siècles qu'il était là. Mais il n'arrivait pas à disparaître. Il y avait toujours des bribes de sa vie qui lui revenaient, qui l'en empêchaient. J'ai jamais vu un type avec autant de détermination, il était incroyable, pas vrai?»**

Zoro ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de fixer la photographie. Il n'entendit pas Luffy s'éloigner et fouiller sous son lit pour en tirer un quelque chose qu'il lui tendit sans tarder et que le vert reconnu immédiatement. Une lame, aux couleurs ébènes.

Il reposa le cadre pour prendre son sabre en main et le dégainer. Il ferma les yeux, se rappelant de la sensation de l'arme dans sa pomme. Puis il pourfendit l'air. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Avant de l'examiner, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Il ne demanda pas au brun où est-ce qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Son sabre, ce qu'il signifiait pour lui, tout cela faisait parti de sa vie passée. Ici, il n'y avait pas d'ennemi qu'il puisse trancher ou vaincre. Prenant une profonde inspiration, savourant une dernière fois la sensation de son arme de sa main, du métal froid, il la remit dans son fourreau et la plaça devant les deux photographies, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Luffy le regarda silencieusement, sans sourire puis, une fois que Zoro fut hors de sa vue, il sourit à nouveau grandement et se tourna vers ce cadre qui avait tant interpellé son nouvel ami.

**«A plus, Sanji.»**


End file.
